


A Teen Wolf Sorting

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Sorting Ceremony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:13:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4373258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn't a story. This is meant to be more of a discussion on which houses I believe each Teen Wolf character (at least the ones that I feel like doing) would be in. It is 100% based off of my personal opinion, but feel free to share your own opinion on this matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Teen Wolf Sorting

To start off this post, I am going to place each character into the house I feel they'd belong to. I will go into further depth in a moment. Also, several characters will have a secondary house placing, which will also have a description.

Gryffindor:  
Allison Argent (2nd Ravenclaw)  
Issac Lahey (2nd Slytherin)  
Kira Yukimora  
Chris Argent  
Sheriff Stilinski  
Kate Argent (2nd Slytherin)  
Slytherin:  
Jackson Whittemore  
Danny Māhealani (2nd Ravenclaw)  
Erica Reyes  
Victoria Argent  
Malia Tate  
Ravenclaw:  
Stiles Stilinski (2nd Slytherin)  
Lydia Martin (2nd Slytherin)  
Vernon Boyd (2nd Gryffindor)  
Doctor Deaton  
Peter Hale  
Hufflepuff:  
Scott McCall  
Derek Hale (2nd Slytherin)  
Melissa McCall  
Liam Dunbar

I'm going to do my descriptions in the order of my little master list shown above, started with Allison in Gryffindor, and ending with Liam in Hufflepuff.

Allison Argent: There is no doubt that Allison would be a Gryffindor first because she is so firm in all of her beliefs. She is loyal, and would do anything to protect those she loves, as long as doing so won't go against her strict moral code. She is a fierce fighter, and nothing will come between her and those she loves, not even her father with a gun.  
I think her secondary would be Ravenclaw because she is an incredibly smart, logical person. Unlike most Gryffindors, she looks before she leaps (much like Hermione Granger) and is very logical in the way she goes about remaining loyal to her moral code and her loved ones.

Issac Lahey: Issac was somewhat difficult for me to place, as he seems to show the traits of many different house. But I believe that his bravery shines through. He is almost brave to a fault (much like Harry Potter) and doesn't always think first.  
His need to prove himself makes me think he also fits well in Slytherin. But Gryffindor still would, in my opinion, be the most likely. 

Kira Yukimora: I don't actually know too much about Kira, as I prefer to ignore the existence of season four, but from what I have seen and read, she sounds pretty Gryffindor to me.

Chris Argent: Gryffindor. Definitely. Much like his daughter, Chris is very firm in his beliefs and morals, and surprisingly open-minded to the idea that pretty much everything he knew about werewolves was wrong. He is a brave fighter, and absolutely a family man.

Sheriff Stilinski: This man. He is one of the bravest people I have seen on Teen Wolf. He takes the whole werewolf thing like "Well... makes sense." And he's a born cop. Gryffindor all the way.

Kate Argent: Some Gryffindor is going to be upset with this. I seem to have the unpopular opinion that Kate is indeed a Gryffindor. My reasoning for this is that not all Gryffindors are good (see Peter Pettigrew.) For some reason, everyone wants to say she is a Slytherin. As a Slytherin myself, I find this extremely offensive. Slytherins are way more cunning then she is.  
However, I grudgingly admit that she does have some Slytherin qualities, which is why I think it is her secondary. She is ambitious, knows what she wants and how to get it, and wheres an incredibly convincing mask.

Jackson Whittemore: I actually really like Jackson. I think he is a very interesting character, and am curious as to how he would've turned out if he knew what happened with his birth parents. he is definitely a Slytherin, though. He knows what he wants, he knows how to get it, and he knows how to manipulate people into being what he needs them to be. He is smart, and knows how to give off the impression that he wants so that he is able to achieve a high standing in society, but also hide how he really feels about himself. He reminds me a lot of Draco Malfoy in that way.

Danny Māhealani: Definitely a Slytherin. He was arrested when he was thirteen for hacking. He knew about werewolves the whole time when everyone thought he was oblivious, but kept out of it, most likely to keep himself safe. He was able to handle Jackson like no other, which only a Slytherin could do.  
Due to how incredible smart he is, I suppose Ravenclaw is also a possibility. But I think Slytherin is far more likley.  
Also- Gryffindors, you get all the good people in the HP series, let us poor Slytherins have something.

Erica Reyes: Slytherin. Duh. This doesn't really need an explanation, but allow me to give one anyway.  
As soon as Erica "Came into her own", we saw how conniving she was. She is very skilled at manipulation, and knows how to use her incredibly good looks to her advantage. Plus she looks like a female Draco.

Victoria Argent: Victoria is a housewife extraordinaire, but absolutely tough as nails underneath. She has perfected her dual-personality. She loves her family like no other, but can absolutely hold her own in a fight if need be.

Malia Tate: Again, I don't know this character well, but I can only picture as a Slytherin.

Stiles Stilinski: Nobody can deny that Stiles is a genius. He is able to see connection that no one else can, and come up with absolutely incredible plans at the drop of a hat. He gets top grades while also being one of the go to researchers of the Beacon Hills supernatural world. Absolute Ravenclaw.  
The reason I say Slytherin also is that Stiles is also incredibly skilled at manipulating words and situations. He is cunning, ambitious, and knows how to get things done in a way that is oh so Slytherin.

Lydia Martin: Lydia, needless to say, is Ravenclaw personified (Rowena's great-great-something, possibly.) She is probably the smartest person in the series, and makes the perfect partner in crime for Stiles.  
Another reason she gets along with Stiles is her plethora of Slytherin traits. Like Erica, she uses her looks to get what she wants, and she shows people what she wants them to see, and no more. She is an incredibly skilled actress. This girl gets what she wants.

Vernon Boyd: We, unfortunately, do not see too much of Boyd. However, from what we have seen, he is smart, especially in that he doesn't fall for any of Stiles' tricks.  
I can also see him in Gryffindor, as he seems the type to stand up for his friends, and not back down easily from a fight.

Doctor Deaton: Ravenclaw. He may give off a Hufflepuff vibe in the way he handles people, but his rivals Lydia as smartest on the show, and seems to know everything there is to know about the supernatural.

Peter Hale: Too smart for anyone's good. Ravenclaw, obviously. Maybe a little Slytherin in their somewhere, but that good just be the PTSD.

Scott McCall: Hufflepuff. He tries to be Gryffindor, because that's what is expected of him as an alpha, but he is a Hufflepuff through and through. If you go with the philosphy that alphas should be the caretaker of their pack, this makes a lot more sense, and explains why Scott makes such a great alpha when Derek didn't.

Derek Hale: I took the Pottermore test and answered how I thought Derek would, and I got Hufflepuff. I know it wasn't me, as I always get Slytherin. I was shocked to see his result, but as I thought about it, I could see it more and more. He seems to constantly need reassurance, and feels the need to fit in. For some reason, I associate this with Hufflepuffs.  
The only reason I can see him as being a Slytherin is how standoffish he is. This, like Peter, is mostly PTSD, but he seems like he would do well in Slytherin. Some people seem to think he'd be a Gryffindor, but I think the "bravery" he shows isn't him, but how he thinks he should be. Laura and Talia sound like they could have been Gryffindors, and it appears that, while he was an alpha, Derek was poorly attempting to model himself after how they were.

Melissa McCall: She is so similar to Scott, it's scary. She is a caretaker, and seems like such a happy and cheerful personality to be around.

Liam Dunbar: I don't really know much about Liam, but I see him as a mini Scott.

So, that is where I feel each character would be sorted. I could go into more detail, but then we may be here for weeks. I may do so at a later date, so stay tuned for a possible update.


End file.
